I Still Know What You Did Last Summer
| writer = Trey Callaway | based on = | starring = | music = John Frizzell | cinematography = Vernon Layton | editing = Peck Prior | studio = Mandalay Entertainment | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $24 millionhttp://www.mbc.net/en/mbc2/articles/I-Still-Know-What-You-Did-Last-Summer.html | gross = $84 million }}I Still Know What You Did Last Summer is a 1998 American slasher film and sequel to the 1997 film I Know What You Did Last Summer. Directed by Danny Cannon, the film was written by Trey Callaway and features characters originally created in Lois Duncan's 1973 novel I Know What You Did Last Summer. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Freddie Prinze Jr. and Muse Watson reprise their roles, with Brandy, Mekhi Phifer, Jennifer Esposito, Matthew Settle and Jack Black joining the cast. I Still Know What You Did Last Summer continues after the events of the first film. Callaway's script was published in an edited "young adult" format, leaving in all descriptions of violence but omitting the harsher language. Filming took place in Mexico and California. I Still Know What You Did Last Summer was released to negative reviews, but was a box office success, grossing $84 million worldwide against a $24 million budget. It is the second installment of ''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' series and was followed by I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer in 2006. Plot One year after the events of the first film, Julie James is attending summer classes in Boston to avoid returning to her hometown of Southport, North Carolina. She suffers from memories and nightmares of the accident and brutal murders of her friends by the vengeful fisherman, Ben Willis, from the summer before. Julie's roommate, Karla Wilson, receives a phone call from a local radio station and wins an all-expenses-paid vacation to the Bahamas for the Fourth of July weekend. Julie invites her boyfriend, Ray Bronson, who declines, but later changes his mind and plans to show up as a surprise and propose to Julie. That evening, Ray and his co-worker, Dave drive to Boston to meet Julie. They stop due to a BMW and body in the middle of the road. Ray discovers that the body is a mannequin dressed in fisherman's clothing. Suddenly, Ben appears and kills Dave with his hook. Ben takes Ray's truck and chases him down the road. Ray gets away, but he is injured from falling down a hill. The next morning, Julie and Karla depart on the trip with Karla's boyfriend, Tyrell and their friend, Will Benson. The group arrives at the hotel in Tower Bay only to find that other guests are leaving due to the imminent hurricane season. To her surprise, Julie is sharing a hotel room with Will. That evening at the hotel's bar, Julie is talked into singing karaoke. She stops when the words "I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER" roll onto the screen. Terrified, she runs back to her room and is met by Will, who laid out flowers and a love note for her. Julie sidesteps Will's affection for her, while Tyrell and Karla (and later Will) get into the hot tub. Julie notices that her toothbrush is missing. She searches the room and finds Darick the dockhand hanging dead in the closet. She finds Tyrell, Karla and Will, but when they return, there is no sign of Darick's body. The hotel manager refuses to believe her story and Julie tries to call the police, but the phone lines are dead due to the incoming hurricane. Ben arrives at the hotel and kills the employees. The following day, the group finds that the hotel staff and the manager have been murdered and the two-way radio, their only way of contact still in use, has been destroyed. Isolated, Julie tells the others about the previous summer. Tyrell suspects that Estes, the boat hand porter, is the killer, since he is the only one who cannot be found. The group goes to Estes' apartment, searching for clues. They find Julie's toothbrush and Karla's hair tie, concluding Estes has been using voodoo against them, but Estes appears, explaining he was in fact trying to protect them after realizing something was wrong. He knew their answer to the radio station's trivia question was actually incorrect and they never should have won. He leads them to a graveyard in the forest with the graves of Ben's wife and daughter, and an empty grave and tombstone with Julie's name. Estes explains that Ben and his wife, Sarah, had two children: son Will and daughter Susie. Ben murdered Sarah in the hotel room that Julie is staying in when he found out about an affair and her plans to leave him with their children. Estes goes missing and Will volunteers to find him. Julie, Karla and Tyrell return to the hotel and gather supplies to defend themselves. They head to the hotel kitchen for something to eat and find Nancy the bartender, hiding in the freezer. Will finds Estes, but he attacks Will while Ray takes a boat to the island. Ben appears in the kitchen and stabs Tyrell in the throat with his hook, killing him. The girls retreat to the attic, where Karla is attacked by Ben. They both fall through to the hotel bedroom below. Karla runs from the room and jumps onto the greenhouse. Julie and Nancy rescue Karla and run to the storm cellar to take refuge. They find that the storm cellar stores Ben's victims. Will bursts in and convinces the girls to head back to the hotel, stating that he saw Ben on the beach. Back at the hotel, Julie sees Will is bleeding from his stomach, so Nancy takes Karla to find a first aid kit. Nancy and Karla find Estes has been impaled with a harpoon. Ben appears and kills Nancy and knocks Karla out. Back in the lobby, Julie is tending to Will, unable to find a wound. Will reveals it is not his blood and asks Julie what her favorite radio station is (96.7 FM), revealing he was the radio host and killed Estes. Will drags Julie to the graveyard and tells her he is Ben's son, at which point Ben appears and attacks Julie. Ray arrives and engages Will in a fight, but Will gets the upper hand. When Ben tries to stab Ray, Ray headbutts Will and ducks, causing Ben to accidentally stab Will instead. While Ben is distraught from killing his son, Julie takes a gun and shoots him to death. Ben falls dead into the grave made for Julie. Back at the hotel, Karla is found alive. The three are rescued by the coast guard. Sometime later, Ray and Julie have married and are in their new home. Ray is brushing his teeth before bed and Julie is in their bedroom. The bathroom door is quietly shut and locked while Ray is occupied. Julie sits down on her bed, looks in the mirror and sees Ben under the bed. She screams as Ben grabs her feet and pulls her under and the film ends, leaving her fate unknown. Cast * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Julie James * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Ray Bronson * Brandy as Karla Wilson * Mekhi Phifer as Tyrell Martin * Matthew Settle as Will Benson * Jennifer Esposito as Nancy * Muse Watson as Ben Willis/The Fisherman * Bill Cobbs as Estes * Jeffrey Combs as Mr. Brooks * Benjamin Brown as Darick the Dockhand * Ellerine Harding as Olga * John Hawkes as Dave * Jack Black as Titus Telesco (uncredited) * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Helen Shivers (uncredited/photo only) Production While the film is set in The Bahamas, it was actually shot at El Tecuan Marina Resort Costa Alegre in Jalisco, Mexico; Los Angeles, California; and Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California. Reception Box office The sequel made a gross $16.5 million at 2,443 theaters during its opening weekend. Unlike the original, the sequel opened at #2 at the box office and dropped to #5 only a week later. At the end of its 15-week run, the film grossed $40,020,622 in the United States and $44 million internationally, bringing the total worldwide gross to just over $84 million against a $24 million budget. Critical reception The film received highly negative reviews and has an approval rating of 7% and an average rating of 3.3/10 on Rotten Tomatoes out of 56 total reviews. The site's critical consensus reads, "Boring, predictable and bereft of thrills or chills, I Still Know What You Did Last Summer is exactly the kind of rehash that gives horror sequels a bad name." It also has a 21 score on Metacritic compared to 52 for the original. The highest review score on Metacritic was 60 which came from Variety who said, "Purists will find the pic's obviousness disappointing, but there's no question that the film delivers a sufficient shock quotient to satisfy its youthful target audience." The film, much like the original, has obtained a "cult following." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+-F scale. Soundtrack # "Sugar Is Sweeter" (CJ Bolland; Danny Saber remix featuring Justin Warfield) – 4:57 # "How Do I Deal" (Jennifer Love Hewitt) – 3:23 # "Relax" (Deetah) – 3:51 # "Hey Now Now" (Swirl 360) – 4:37 # "Blue Monday" (Orgy) – 4:32 # "Polite" (Bijou Phillips) – 4:25 # "Try to Say Goodbye" (Jory Eve) – 3:35 # "Testimony" (Grant Lee Buffalo) – 3:59 # "(Do You) Wanna Ride" (Reel Tight) – 3:33 # "Getting Scared" (Imogen Heap) – 4:51 # "Górecki" (Lamb) – 6:22 # "Julie's Theme" (John Frizzell) – 2:52 The soundtrack was released on November 17, 1998 by Warner Bros. Records. On January 19, 1999, "How Do I Deal" was released a single, backed by Jory Eve's "Try to Say Goodbye." A music video for "How Do I Deal" was made available to music television networks. *The song "Eden" by Belgian rock/pop group Hooverphonic was also featured in the film, but did not appear on the final soundtrack. The song appeared early in the film, when Julie looked at the picture of Helen beside her bed. Stand-alone sequel On August 15, 2006, a straight-to-DVD sequel titled I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer was released. The film is unrelated to the two previous films and features no returning cast members. It was originally proposed to continue where I Still Know What You Did Last Summer left off. Instead, the film features an unrelated plot with a brief mention of the first two films. References External links * * * * Category:1998 films Category:Films based on urban legends Category:Films directed by Danny Cannon Category:Films set in 1998 Category:Films set in the Bahamas Category:Films set in hotels Category:American sequel films Category:American horror films Category:American thriller films Category:American films Category:American slasher films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:1998 horror films Category:1990s teen horror films Category:Films about revenge Category:Independence Day (United States) films Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Category:Film scores by John Frizzell